


Threesome Fun Time

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: A one-shot written for Roxy-Davenport's SPN Halloween Writing Challenge on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 29: What's going on here?

Threesome Fun Time

 

“You son of a bitch! How dare you say that about me?!” I snap at Sam, slapping him full across the face.

“What did I say that was wrong? That your Dean’s whore or that you’re Castiel’s slut?” He asks smugly, grabbing my wrists so I don’t hit him again.

“Look Sam, I get that you’re soulless and everything but it doesn’t mean I have to let you get away with things like that.” I growl, fearful of what he’ll do to me.

“Oh? So none of it’s true?” He sneers.

Damn him! He knows it’s true that I’ve slept with both Dean and Castiel but it still doesn’t make what he said right. I struggle against him but he just smirks and presses his body against mine. I gasp as I feel a rather impressive erection press into my stomach.

“What the fuck, Sam?” I gasp in shock.

“I just want a piece of what everyone else has had.” He whispers, lowering his head.

His mouth lands on mine and his tongue delves into my mouth. I fully intend to turn him down and yell at him but he’s so talented I get lost completely. I moan as he nips my bottom lip and then thrusts his tongue back inside again. My tongue meets his in a furious battle and I hiss as his hands tighten on my wrists.

He spins us round, releasing my wrists to grip my hips instead. He lifts me off the ground and slams me down on the bed. I gasp and he smirks. I reach up and undo his shirt, practically ripping it open. He grabs the front of my top and rips it off my body, making me moan at the sheer strength he has. He does the same with my shorts and panties until I’m completely naked.

“Sam! Too many clothes!” I gasp, realising he’s still fully dressed as I’ve only been able to undo his shirt buttons.

He growls and begins to pull his own clothes off. When I see him naked I can’t help but moan at the sight. He’s chiselled and well endowed. I lick my lips and he groans, sliding his body back on top of mine. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he ravishes my mouth again. Our tongues battle until Sam wins control. I moan as his hands slide up my body, grasping my breasts and squeezing them harshly.

“What’s going on here?” We hear from the doorway.

“Dean!” I gasp as my eyes fall on him.

“I leave you two alone in this crappy motel for five seconds and you start having fun without me.” Dean grins.

“You can join.” Sam mutters, nibbling my neck.

“Was planning to.” Dean smirks, undressing slowly.

“W-what?” I gasp, trying to get my brain to work.

Sam bites down on my collarbone and I arch with a cry, completely losing any train of thought I may have had. Dean crawls onto the bed once he’s naked and I whimper as I see the look in his hungry eyes. Dean’s mouth lands on mine as Sam kisses over my breasts. My hands grasp Sam’s hair as he kisses lower and lower down my body. Dean pushes his tongue between my lips and starts ravishing my mouth, making me groan.

Sam bites down on my hip and I arch with a cry, making Dean pull away or risk getting head-butted in the face. I look into Dean’s eyes as they turn black. I blink away the strange feeling that something’s wrong about that. I scream as Sam bites down on my inner thigh, hard enough to break skin. I glance at him and he gives me a grin as I see the perfect indentation of his teeth in my flesh.

“Just marking what’s mine now.” Sam whispers darkly.

“What’s ours.” Dean growls.

I whimper at their words and feel arousal gushing from my pussy. Dean snickers at my reaction and grabs my wrists, pinning my hands by my head. I groan as he squeezes them hard enough to bruise. Sam runs a finger through my folds and moans as he sucks his finger clean.

“She tastes so sweet but she’s so wet for us Dean. I think she likes this. Being used by us. Being our little toy.” Sam growls.

“Is that true? Do you want to be our toy?” Dean asks, eyes still black.

“Yes!” I whine, writhing beneath them.

They both give me sadistic looking grins and then Sam kneels between my legs. He lines himself up at my entrance and I gasp when I feel how big he is.

“Sam!” I whimper in fear.

“Relax, you’re so wet that you can take me.” He whispers, clenching his teeth for control.

I nod my head and he starts to slowly slide into me. I moan as I realise he’s right, I’m so wet he’s sliding in with only a slight amount of stretching for him. Dean grabs my hair and pulls my head back so I have to look at him. His mouth lands on mine as Sam suddenly thrusts fully into me. Dean swallows my scream and thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

“Fuck, she can take me all.” Sam groans.

I wrap my legs around Sam’s waist and he begins to pound into me. I have a stray thought that it should hurt but it disappears as I feel pleasure coiling in my stomach. Dean yanks my hair and I gasp as the pleasure suddenly bursts through me, making me scream as I cum. My hands clasp Sam’s shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh, as my eyes slam shut. I hear him groan and his fingers dig into the flesh of my hips as he cums too, filling me up.

Sam pulls out and collapses beside me, leaving me to gasp for air. Dean chuckles as he moves between my legs instead. I blink at him in shock. His black eyes seem to shine as he gives me that sadistic smile again.

“Didn’t forget about me, did you?” He smirks.

“Dean.” I sigh, pulling him down for a hungry kiss.

He growls and grabs my wrists, pinning them by my head again. I whimper as he pulls away from me until I feel his cock pressing against my entrance. I wrap my legs around his waist but he shakes his head and pulls away from me completely.

“Dean?” I ask uncertainly.

He chuckles and then grabs my hips to flip me over. I yelp as he pulls my ass into the air and Sam presses my head to the mattress. I try to pull out of Sam’s grip my he wraps his hand around the nape of my neck, bruising me. I’m completely helpless and I love it. Dean groans and runs a hand down my ass before grabbing my hips and thrusting his cock into my dripping pussy.

I moan into the mattress and Dean starts to fuck me. I’m held completely still by both brother’s hands and all I can do is whine at the building arousal. Sam uses his spare hand to pinch my clit and I come apart around Dean’s dick, screaming into the mattress as my orgasm rips through me. Dean shouts out as he cums too, hands digging into my hips even deeper. We collapse onto the mattress as we both come down and he groans.

Dean rolls off me and Sam uses his grip on my neck to pull me up, stroking his new erection as he does. I gasp as he pulls my face close to his cock.

“We told you we were going to use you and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Sam snarls sadistically.

I whimper with exhaustion but feel my clit throb with arousal. I gasp as Dean’s hand slaps down on my ass.

“You’re our toy remember?” He chuckles, eyes still inky black.

I moan as his fingers push into my dripping core. Sam releases me and moves to the bedside table. I moan with arousal as he begins to pull out items from the bottom drawer. He has gags, blindfolds, shackles, chains, collars and leads. He has all kinds of toys and I realise we’re going to be here for days if he wants to use them all on me. Sam grins at me and I feel a shiver of anticipation at the fact that I’m completely at the mercy of a soulless human and a demon. I also feel arousal coiling through my stomach at my predicament.

 

I bolt upright in bed, covered in a sheen of sweat with a pounding clit and soaked shorts. I look around and see Crowley sitting at the end of my bed.

“Did you enjoy that, Love?” He chuckles.

“I have no idea what you mean.” I snap.

“The dream I gave you. Did you enjoy it?” He asks with a smirk.

“Why did you do it?” I ask suspiciously.

“To show you how much fun it can be to get fucked by someone with no soul.” He chuckles.

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to get at.” I say snidely, even though I know perfectly well.

“One day, you’ll admit that you want me. Until then, enjoy the dreams. I’ll even be nice and not tell Moose or Squirrel how aroused you were by the evil versions of them both.” He smirks before disappearing.

Shit! Maybe I should just give in to him. I squirm slightly as my clit throbs again. I think I’d definitely enjoy it, although it’s terrifying that he can get into my head so well.


End file.
